


你们对编辑一无所知

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 美好都是卡配罗的，ooc都是我的





	1. Chapter 1

【1】  
克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多是个作家，很红的那种，拿了五次业内评选的金钢笔奖，每年稳定一本书，每月稳定一短篇，在皇家马德里杂志上有一个专栏，感觉上除了隔壁巴塞罗那杂志社的那个小矮子以外，没有什么事情能够烦到这位业内神话。  
好吧，还要除了编辑。

曾经克里斯蒂亚诺自己的思考了一下，自己是不是和编辑这个职业以及从事这个职业的人有仇，历任编辑——大概七八任了吧——总是有各种各样的毛病。  
比如弄丢克里斯蒂亚诺稿子的。——这年头都是电子交稿这都能丢的么？  
比如把克里斯蒂亚诺的稿子裁剪的面目全非的。——放过我的稿子求你们了。  
比如和克里斯蒂亚诺说你这样写不行要吧啦吧啦。——你好棒棒啊要不笔给你你来写？  
克里斯蒂亚诺自认为自己是一个无比优良的写手和文学工作者，从来不拖稿，逐字逐句都是检查清晰没有拼写错误，每一个引用都精准的打上了双引号，可是他怎么就遇不上一个正常的编辑呢？  
在克里斯蒂亚诺光辉无限的写手生涯的背后，是他和历任编辑的抗争史。

所以当他好不容易遇上了一个靠谱一点的编辑，可是那个大眼睛萌萌哒的德国人因为业绩优良被调去应付拖稿重灾区以后，克里斯蒂亚诺满心绝望的加了他现任编辑的Facebook。  
一个头像是里约热内卢救世基督像，名字叫做“I belong to Jesus”的中年男性，克里斯蒂亚诺看见他在Facebook里面晒过他的儿子。  
自从有一任女编辑和他见过面以后工作从桌上转移到床上并且对方还有长期维持下去的想法以后，女编辑成为了克里斯蒂亚诺工作生涯的拒绝选项。  
好在现任编辑是个勤勤恳恳工作的好同志，从不要求线下见面，收到稿子会认认真真的回复收到，杂志付印之前会给他看样板，还会顺便把寄到杂志社的粉丝礼物给转寄到克里斯蒂亚诺的家里。  
不愧是结了婚成家立业的人，就是靠谱。

在这样的环境下，克里斯蒂亚诺舒舒服服的拿了三个金钢笔奖，还有导演制片人和他约著作改编权。如果过说，他那天没有兴致一上来去看望他的后辈马塞洛的话，大概他可以和他的编辑继续如此愉快的相处下去。  
当他敲开马塞洛家的房门的时候，马塞洛正在打电话。  
“我没有灵感嘛！不知道该怎么写他们的恋爱关系嘛！感觉会不会一起去了个游乐园回来在咖啡厅表白太草率了啊，而且我好久没去咖啡厅了都不知道该怎么写了。”你没听错，马塞洛是个恋爱小说作家，所在的杂志社也是皇家马德里。  
“好的，好，你能过来实在是太好了。”克里斯蒂亚诺看见马塞洛心满意足的挂掉电话，然后把自己电脑上写好的文档拖进了隐藏文件夹。

“……”原谅克里斯蒂亚诺不能理解这个骚操作，这个时候马塞洛才发现他最尊敬的大前辈世界第一第二第三的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多先生正在用一种非常说不清道不明的神色看着他。  
“你稿子不是写好了么？”  
“对啊对啊。”  
“那你刚刚……”  
“我不说没灵感男神怎么会过来啊。要是我都写好了，男神肯定邮件接收，然后谢谢你的配合就结束对话了。”  
每次都是这么被结束对话的克里斯蒂亚诺感觉膝盖上中了一箭，而且，他和马塞洛的编辑不都是那个五十岁的中年大叔么？男神又是谁？  
克里斯蒂亚诺完全没有考虑到他思考的声音响的马塞洛都能听见，马塞洛用一中看外星人的眼神看克里斯蒂亚诺，“克里斯，你不会还没见过编辑吧……”  
“没有”克里斯蒂亚诺坦荡荡的说，在他眼里，没有见过的编辑才是好编辑，编辑只需要在他们完美的合作结束以后，再认识一下握个手，表达一下合作愉快的精神就行了，“有事没事见一个中年男人干嘛？”  
马塞洛用一种“你不行，你很不行”的眼神看着克里斯蒂亚诺，手脚麻利的把自家桌上堆的外卖盒扫在一块丢进垃圾箱，迅速的把电脑搬到茶几上，又在地上扔了好几个纸团，自己躺在沙发下面靠着沙发一脸有气无力的被灵感折磨的不行的样子。  
克里斯蒂亚诺刚刚从目瞪口呆到准备给马塞洛的演技鼓鼓掌，门口传来了一阵敲门声，“我进来了啊。”  
一个穿着黑色便西装外套，搭配一件酒红色缎面厚衬衣，带着一副细边框眼镜的年轻男人走了进来，手上还提着一份巴西烤肉的外卖，他非常熟练的把外卖放进了马塞洛那个几乎是摆设的厨房。然后对着克里斯蒂亚诺展开了一个美好的笑容，“罗纳尔多先生？很高兴在这里见到你，你这一次的短篇非常棒。”  
我天，这个人年纪有超过二十五么？克里斯蒂亚诺心想，细边眼镜也太犯规了吧？！？  
他瞠目结舌的看着他合作三年的编辑转向马塞洛，用一种近乎于哄孩子的语气对马塞洛说：“我订了Chocolateria San Gines，我们可以在那里聊聊咖啡厅表白的问题。”


	2. 番外·遇见

卡卡敲下最后一个字，仔细检查了一遍有没有错别字，把文档保存以后给他的编辑内斯塔发了过去。  
他的写手生涯也就到此结束了。  
他的编辑是个看上去冷漠安静的美男子，实际上是一个叨叨的话痨，常年隐身在线上，回消息的速度快的和他冲到楼下去和一群小姑娘抢新出炉的泡芙差不离多少。  
“收到。”  
“Ricky，你是真的打算封笔了么？”  
“你这样有点浪费天赋哎。”  
“相信我，你的读者们会哭的，尤其是小姑娘们。”  
“皮波已经哭了一轮了。”  
“当然我不是说他是小姑娘。”  
“我只是希望你好好想想。”

等内斯塔刷出去小半个屏幕以后，卡卡才抽出手回复了他：“我打算截图发给皮波，你说他哭的像个小姑娘。”  
“桑德罗，我真的考虑清楚了，谢谢。”

那边停顿了一下，很快的又发过来：“如果皮波待会儿来找我，我就只能把给你买的泡芙拿去安抚他了。”  
“……不客气，Ricky。”

卡卡关掉聊天窗口，卢卡在他桌边的小床里面睡的正香。卡卡今年29岁，是一个三岁的孩子的爸爸，单亲爸爸。他和卡洛琳花了整整十年的时间谈恋爱然后结婚，可是他们的婚姻仅仅保持了两年就走到了不可挽回的程度。他们协议离婚以后，房子归了卡洛琳，卢卡归了他。  
也许是因为感情上有些不顺利，他的文字进展的很顺，他横扫了那一年的所有的文学大奖，拿下了业内最高荣誉的金钢笔。  
然而似乎在这以后，上帝突然就不爱他的孩子了，他收回了赐给卡卡的所有灵感，让他的孩子像是一个庸碌的人在纸笔之前纠结痛苦。  
卡卡在写废了第8个版本的开头之后，终于宣告了放弃，卡洛琳的离去就像是带走了他文字的生命力，他所有关于爱、信仰和陪伴的文字都失去了他们的灵魂，他自己都不能忍受这些干瘪的没有一点意义的文字。  
他给米兰杂志社发了辞职的邮件，他并没有跳槽的打算只是想封笔了，他写了十几年的小说，从少年写到青年再到爸爸，他终于再也写不出来了——他会完成这三个月的专栏，而后正式的用文字和读者道别。  
然后他的手机被米兰编辑部的大家打爆了——真实的打爆了——由于总是占线在等待中失去耐心的内斯塔和因扎吉结伴直奔卡卡的家里，并且在过分激动中硬生生捏弯了卡卡的手机。  
卡卡坐在新买的小公寓里面，确切的是一堆还没有拆开的箱子上面无奈的看着自己的手机命丧黄泉。

他把自己的拿到金钢笔奖的长篇小说《与神同行》的影视改编权卖掉了。说真的他一直很犹豫，同为写手的因扎吉和舍甫琴科再三和他说要是版权卖出去了，他的小说可能会被改成完全不一样的样子，可能甚至会被改到即使在电视上滚轮播放，你也认不出来那是你写的的程度。  
这和卖孩子有什么差别？  
做这么把自己的作品看做是自己的孩子。  
而卡卡看着和他一起住在出租屋里面的卢卡，大量的稿纸和样书把过道堵的严严实实，卢卡的尿不湿和他的废稿待在一个垃圾桶里面，小孩子被隔壁吵闹的声响弄得哭闹不休。  
总不能把卢卡卖了吧。  
卡卡这么想着，打通了导演的电话。版权卖出去以后，手里的钱就一下子多了，卡卡把《与神同行》的样书手稿都封的严严实实的，保证自己再也不看到他，他怕他多看一眼都会哭出来。

房子买的不大，两居室，一间是他和卢卡的卧室，一间用来放书，客厅的沙发是可以拉成沙发床的那种，要是有客人要留宿就睡那里。  
钱不能花的太多太快，他还没有想好不写东西了以后要去干嘛，这些钱还得用来养卢卡——他可以将就卢卡不能。  
卡卡这么想着把可怜的手机放到一边，拉着内斯塔和因扎吉把箱子给拆了，顺便把屋子打扫了一圈——送上门的苦力不用白不用。  
等累了一天了，三个成年男子带着一个孩子去街角的披萨店里面解决晚餐，差点把人家的库存都消灭完。  
吃的肚皮滚圆的卡卡抱着卢卡和因扎吉内斯塔在街头告别，百无聊赖的又在街头晃荡了一会儿消食，知道天色将晚才匆匆小跑回家。  
回家的路上有一个小书摊，卡卡走过又退回来，书摊的老板是一个上了年纪的的大叔，带着老花镜，也没认出来是卡卡，颇有气度的让卡卡随便看。卡卡翻翻自家的杂志，笑着抚过自己的照片，颇有点眼角湿润，卢卡有点迷迷糊糊的拽他的领子，卡卡赶忙将眼泪憋回去，放下自家的杂志，拿起另一本花里胡哨的翻开装装样子。  
一看却入了迷，这是一个主线并不复杂的故事，但是文字却很辛辣老练，辞藻算的上华而不浮，很有一点菲兹杰拉德混搭海明威的味道——最主要的是，他能感受到作者隐藏在文字里面的激情，像是火一样在燃烧，又像是浪一样在翻涌的激情，这样的激情影响着他笔下的人物，让他们都生动了起来。  
只是这个作者的编辑明显不行，好几处分节截断都有问题，排版也不符合作者的行文习惯。  
卡卡有些遗憾的放下这一本杂志，意犹未尽果然是最让人难受。  
“年轻人，你看的是上个月的，这个月的是下面那本红色封皮的。”书摊老人出言提醒，卡卡才发现现在天色已经完全暗下来了，他一手抱着孩子一手拿着书站到了人家要关摊的时候，卢卡睡的口水流了他一衬衫。  
“哦，好的您能帮我装起来么？那本红色的还有这一本，如果往期的还有的话，我也要。”卡卡不好意思的说到。  
老人推推眼镜给卡卡找出了一大摞：“这些都是，我帮你拿上楼吧，你抱着孩子不方便。”  
老人就住在卡卡楼上，卡卡由于搬家搬得急还没来得及去拜访邻居们，老人一路上和卡卡聊文学与新锐的作者，对卡卡刚刚流连忘返的文章的作者大加赞赏：“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，那绝对是一个有潜力的年轻人，你看他写的东西，有他自己的生命力，假以时日，他一定能成为大家！”  
卡卡点头称是。  
他在家里窝了好几天天把罗纳尔多所有的文章都看完了——连载中的长篇、短篇、长评、短评甚至是回答粉丝的部分都看了，默默回味良久。

“Ricky，你想好之后要去做什么了么？”  
“Ricky？”  
“Ricky，你在么？？？”  
内斯塔消息的小标闪了又闪，滴滴个不停，卡卡才从回忆中抽离：“也许，想去学怎么做一个编辑吧。”


End file.
